The use of motion-based inputs in computing devices has become more and more pervasive over the last several years. Motion-based inputs are inputs that involve movement of an entire device housing, such as by a user's hands, as distinguished from typed, spoken, or touch screen inputs. Primary interaction with the NINTENDO WII gaming console is motion-based (moving the entire WIIMOTE device), and many smartphones have accelerometers and other motion-sensing components such as magnetometers. Generally, sensor-based interactions in mobile phones have occurred with respect to specific application contexts, such as tilt detection in games and determining screen orientation.
Some mobile devices depend on users to press a button and/or hold down a button while making a motion input, in order to indicate an intent that their movement of a device be interpreted as a purposeful input rather than as meaningless general motion of the device. Such a mechanism gives the user control over how the device interprets the user's inputs, but it may be difficult for a user to maintain force on a button while performing various motion-based input actions.